


good night, my dear

by orangewagon



Series: i just want to make sure you know that you deserve to be loved [2]
Category: Cow Chop, The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Fluff, Movie Night, This is just a cute lil blurb, Unintentional sleepover, relationships are all platonic!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangewagon/pseuds/orangewagon
Summary: Even though some movies are complete shit, at least Brett's got blackmail.





	good night, my dear

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave comments, constructive criticism, and kudos! sorry the tags are a bit of a mess on this

It was another one of their famous movie nights.

There was beer and some junk food for the non-healthy eaters, and a crazy movie that was filled with gore that James had picked for them to watch. But this movie was a piece of shit. The blood looked like chunky ketchup and the people playing zombies looked like they didn't even want to be in the movie in the first place.

And it was late.

Tonight was one of those nights where everyone got off late from work, because they were slightly behind on schedule. And everyone went home for an hour or two, and some of them changed clothes and some of them showered and fed their pets if they needed to. And then in after that, they headed back out again.

Traffic was horrible, too. It seemed as if the world was trying to stop them from getting together to watch this terrible movie, and hell, maybe they should've listened to the world.

It was around one in the morning when Trevor started to nod off. The obviously fake arm that went flying across the screen did nothing to keep his eyes open, and he fell asleep laying down in front of one of the chairs in James' living room, one of his arms across his chest and the other lying flat on the floor, his body facing towards the ceiling.

Jakob and Asher fell asleep next, around half an hour after Trevor. They had managed to squish themselves into the chair above Trevor, which was definitely not made for two people. But they still fell asleep, trapped against each other.

Joe was next in line, he fell asleep sitting up, but his head was in a seemingly uncomfortable position. His face pointing down so that his chin was placed below his collar bone. He looked like someone had come behind him and tried to snap his neck off, but gave up half way through.

Aleks passed out immediately after Joe. Neither James or Brett could believe that he stayed awake that long. Aleks definitely hasn't been getting enough sleep recently, but somehow, he still powers through work like it's nothing, sometimes taking naps in the warehouse when his schedule isn't too busy. He fell asleep sitting in James lap. How he got there, neither James or Aleks is sure. But all Aleks knows is that it was comfy and warm and James arms were around him and if James wasn't yelling then it was okay for him to be there.

Anna falls asleep shortly after Aleks, and with her goes Lindsay. Lindsay fell asleep in the other chair, across from the two smushed boys and the one laying on the floor. She fell asleep with her arms crossed against her chest and her back against one of the arm rests and her head leaning in towards the cushion on the back of the chair. Her legs sprawled out over the edge of the other arm rest, her feet hanging off.

Anna fell asleep on the floor, sitting up, but with one of her arms on Lindsay's chair and the other in her lap. Her head laying on the arm that was resting on the chair.

James was next, and he honestly did not think he was going to pass out. He didn't even think he was tired. But Aleks was a dead weight against his chest, sleep heavy. And James was tired of holding Aleks up. So he maneuvered Aleks and him so that they were still chest to chest, but now both of their heads lay across Brett's lap, their legs tangled and spread across the remainder of James' already worn in couch.

Brett was the only one awake when the movie ended, and boy was he ready to rant to James on what a shit job he did on picking the movie. But James was dead to the world, and so was the entire room. It seemed as though everyone had given up on making fun of the movie, like they all were at the beginning of it.

Brett had barely even noticed James and Aleks laying across him. But when he looked down, he saw exactly what he wanted to: two of his favorite boys who worked their butts off for their friends and their fans and they deserved a good nights sleep, and Brett wasn't exactly keen on getting yelled at by James at three in the morning, so he let them be.

However, before Brett turned the television off and passed out. He did take pictures of everyone sleeping around each other. You never know when you need some embarrassing pictures of someone. Heck, maybe he can get someone to buy his lunch tomorrow.


End file.
